


True love's kiss

by Kiaofen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And Jug is the snow white, F/M, Mentioned Archie, Mentioned Archie's proposal when they were little, Snow White Referece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaofen/pseuds/Kiaofen
Summary: What was going on in Jughead's mind when he was nearly beaten to death?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	True love's kiss

Snake charmer的刀刚滑进Jughead的serpents纹身底下的时候，Jug先感觉到了刺骨的冰凉，接着才是疼痛。不过说真的，当你已经伤痕累累的时候，胳膊上再添一个伤口也增加不了多少痛觉。  
食尸鬼们退到了一边，Jug身边只留下了缓慢给他蜕皮的peabody。Jug已经不是很清醒了，时间在他那里走得很慢，是疼痛增强了时间的韧性，也是疼痛支撑着让他还没有彻底失去意识。他恍惚间在想食死徒的标记能不能被割掉，然后想到明明都是蛇，为什么serpents没有像食死徒一样威风。正想到这里，snake charmer像是注意到了他在走神，抬手给了Jug一个响亮的巴掌。  
“还没到睡觉时间呢（its not bed time yet），毒蛇王子（serpent prince）。”她抿着嘴微笑，“给我睁大眼睛看着。”  
Jug啐了一口血沫，当然他已经没劲瞄准Peabody了，血沫划着一条不尽如人意的弧线落回尘土中。  
Snake charmer又扇了Jug一掌，到这第二次时Jug才回过神来终于感受到了脸被击打的疼。暖暖的。像Betty的吻。他被自己肉麻的想法恶心到了一下，主要是snake charmer的巴掌怎么能跟Betty的亲吻被放在同一个句子里。  
看着Jug因为痛楚紧皱的眉毛，peabody满意地嗤笑出声，然后开始继续对Jug的纹身下刀。

一旦思绪触及到了Betty，Jug就开始失去对自己想法的控制。或许这也是件好事，总比溺在疼痛中好，疼痛只让他烦躁和无聊，而Betty正好是疼痛的相反面。  
Jug认识Betty的时间和认识Archie的时间几乎一样长，Archie八岁那年跟Betty求婚失败的这件事都是他最先知道的。Jug甚至还记得当他听到这个消息的时候内心有多不屑，彼时他的家庭已经显露了无数分崩离析前的征兆。比起相信爱情和婚姻，他成天想得是两个人要表现得多麻木才能骗过所有人来维系婚姻和家庭。所以那时的他很高兴Betty拒绝了Archie，小Jughead心想这个小女孩还挺聪明的。当然，把时钟拨到了现在，他多了更多高兴的理由，这个聪明的女孩是他的女朋友了，他们彼此相爱。  
Betty是温暖的，即使作为她的男朋友Jughead不知道目睹过多少次Betty自己所言的黑暗面。Jug总是会在Betty蜷缩着充满对所有人的愧疚和对自己的恐惧之情时气得不行，他从来没表露出自己的愤怒，只有他自己才清楚他每次有多接近破门而出去追杀每个伤害过Betty的人。他理解Betty，知道她的所有举动的驱动力不过是区区“正义”二字，而正巧愤怒产生于正义感的连带反应。因为正义还没有达成、因为大多数人挡在达成正义面前、因为正义曾经那么多次被辜负，愤怒到扭曲是再正常不过的反应。如果说有什么可以凌驾于正义只上，那一定是爱。这也就可以解释为什么Jug会愤怒了：怎么有人能伤害我爱着的女孩。  
说回到温暖，Jughead现在感到自己全身暖洋洋的，特别是肩膀纹身处，那里暖得几乎像在灼烧。这样暖洋洋的感觉让他十分放松，他甚至起了困意。恍惚中Jughead在想这应该是失血过多的表现，所以他不应该顺从困意的呼唤。

不过如果他现在睡着了，又会产生什么后果？  
如果我死了，Jug想，事情会变得更糟吗？他只跟Betty讲了道别的话。他没办法跟任何serpents讲，首先没有即将毅然牺牲赴死的人会跑去跟他想保护的人得瑟，其次也是更重要的，他不能让serpents阻止他的计划。所以他也没有给FP留下任何话，哪怕他有那么多想跟FP讲的事情，他希望父子俩一起经历了那么多事后，FP会懂自己有多为FP感到骄傲。  
然后Jug不可抑制地想到了Archie，他很明白Archie在这段复杂纠葛的章节中扮演了什么样的角色，出乎意料的是Jug伤痕累累地躺在地上时才意识到他一直以来生的并不是Archie的气，他从没有恨过Archie，他恨的是自己。没有人比Jug更了解Archie的为人或是河谷镇的本质，他理应想到这一切，他应该是那个把Archie揪出套锁的人，就像Archie带他走出幽暗的楼梯间一样。他恨自己的无能，走到了现在牺牲自己的这一步前他心系的人们已经损失惨重。  
但Betty却有让Jug充满力量的能力，从Betty邀请他加入Blue&Gold的那一天起，Jug的世界翻天覆地得变化。她让Jug开始从心底相信希望，和她相处的每时每刻都让Jug的脑海里充满着未来，他能想到未来会变得怎样光明，仅仅因为Betty在他旁边，和他一起面对所有的不确定性和阻力。  
但未来还未到来。  
随着snake charmer的刀离开他的伤口，他的思绪回到了此时此刻。他已经没有力气睁开眼睛了，他知道自己即将睡去。奇怪的是他现在内心平静极了，Jug很好奇睡美人或者白雪公主陷入长眠前是否也像他一样平静，毕竟童话里的所有角色都坚定不移地相信着爱情的魔力，哪怕爱神吝啬得只让王子和公主拥有爱情。  
他想应该还是自己的信念更坚定，因为他相信的不仅仅是他和他的公主之间的爱，他对于河谷镇会因为Betty的努力而变得更好这一事实的认可从未动摇过。

于是Jughead放弃了睁开眼睛的尝试，他安静地闭着眼睛，平躺在树丛中的空地上。  
像等待着真爱之吻的公主，区别在于他早就拥有了他能想象到的最浓厚纯净的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt this urge of posting my Chinese work onto AO3 after what has happened.  
> Its not even a serious work, but still.
> 
> 我没啥拿得出手的作品，但是越不让我用AO3我越要上AO3发表内容。  
> 这段文字是我之前发在名朋上的一段戏，说是戏但其实何尝不是同人文。


End file.
